Rybeka
by kathrynblack
Summary: What happens when the LEP run out of leads? Nothing and the case is magically solved. At least according to the official report, but those things are never accurate. So what really happens? This does. Pre TOD.
1. Chapter 1

_Lower Elements, Police Plaza,_

As Holly walked past the office of Major Kelp she noticed the lights were still on. It was the middle of the night, what was Trouble still doing here. She knocked on the door softly. No answer came. She opened the door and Trouble picked his head up off his desk.

"Oh sorry." Holly said. "Were you asleep?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I shouldn't be asleep anyway." Trouble replied.

Holly sat down across from him. Her deep concern was apparent in her eyes. "How long has it been since you last set foot in your apartment?"

"About two days."

"You really shouldn't do that to yourself. Go home and get some sleep." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Trouble shook his head. "Not until we catch Alek." Jason Alek was a murderer they had been chasing for about five months. Chasing might not be the best word in this particular instance. The LEP had no idea how to find him.

"What can you possibly do right now that you can't do during normal hours?"

"I can wake people up."

"You're just trying to avoid the inevitable. We haven't had a real lead in almost a month. You need to see if Rybeka can help at all." Rybeka Tusitala was a reporter who was far too good at her job for her own good.

"Root will never go for it."

"He put you in charge of this mission. You don't need his consent to do anything unless it involves sending fairies to the surface."

"You know how much I hate relying on an informant with no police ethics." He seemed to have no end to excuses.

"Would you rather Alek go free for another couple months. It's not like she hasn't helped before."

"Fine. Have I mentioned I hate you"

"Once or twive"

" Foaly, get me Rybeka."

"How did you know I was there?" Came Foaly's voice followed be the centaur's appearance on the wall screen.

"Lucky guess." Trouble replied.

"Actually I already called her. She is on her way over now."

"I'll talk to Rybeka," Holly said. She rounded on Trouble. "You are going to get some sleep."

Trouble might have protested, but he was too tired. Instead he just nodded.

Holly smiled. "Good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rybeka Tusitala wound her way through Police Plaza. Major Kelp needed something, though Foaly refused to elaborate on what. It probably had to do with Alek.

"Rybeka!" A voice yelled. She turned around to see Captain Short.

"Could this wait?" She asked. "I need to talk to Major Kelp."

"I'm going to talk to you about that."

"Why?"

After a glare from Holly, Rybeka dropped it.

"So what's going on?" Rybeka asked.

"What do you think?"

"Hm…You need me to help find Alek."

"Yes."

"I could do that. If I get something, of course."

Holly groaned. This is _exactly_ why she hated reporters. "How about I don't revoke your credentials to cover Police Plaza."

"I'll think about it."

Holly counted silently to five. "Are you done?" she asked.

"What?"

"Really, what's to think about?"

"Okay I'll do it."

Holly walked away from Rybeka. "Someone get me Captain Sobiat!" She yelled. Alita Sobiat was one of the few females in the LEP, and worked mostly exposing smuggling rings. She had a fair number of contacts outside the LEP, and was exactly the kind of fairy she needed right now.

The pixie she had been waiting for rounded the corner just a few minutes later. She weaved expertly through the crowd, mostly headed the other way and called out to Holly. "What do you need?"

"I need you to see if you can dig anything up on someone called Jason Alek."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: there we have a first chapter. Yay! # 2 should be up soon. Hmm…I can't believe none of my older OCs aren't In this yet. That shall have to be remedied. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain Short." Rybeka shouted.

"This had better be good." Holly replied.

"It is." Rybeka answered.

Holly glanced at her watch. Trouble was probably up by now. It was time to give him a call.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble awoke in his office with no idea how long he had been asleep. _An hour at the most._ He assured himself silently. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. "Major Kelp." He said flipping it open.

"So you're awake. Good. Rybeka's found something." Holly said.

"Already?" Trouble asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five hours."

"You let me sleep that long!"

"Trust me, you needed it. Should Rybeka and I come by your office?"

"Yeah that'll work." Trouble hung up the phone. Only five hours? He had to admit, Rybeka was rather good at this sort of thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alita needed to talk to someone with a lot of contacts, and she needed to be able to find them quickly. There was only one fairy she knew of that fit that description, and she was locked up in prison. So that's where Alita went.

The fairy she was going to see was more specifically a sprite, and her name was Maikena Alda, but everyone just called her Maike. She was arrested for visiting the surface without a visa and carrying an illegal softnose. Maike was also rumored to be in charge of the largest criminal empire in Haven. From Alita's days on the other side of the law she knew that to be true.

That's why she found her self sitting across from a sprite of barely 120, with blond streaked black hair. "You're looking worse everyday Maike." Alita commented.

Maike laughed. She knew it was true. "Nearly twenty years in prison'll do that to you. What do you need?"

"Know anything about a pixie named Jason Alek?"

"No." Maike said shaking her head. "If he's connected to my empire at all, he's someone Innes found. Now, Innes is hard to find. More so than I was. If anyone knows where he is its Ariana-"

"His twin sister?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't guarantee you could find him though. Hmm…what kind of gun is he using?"

"One from the surface." Then it clicked for her. "Oh, of course."

Maike nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly opened the door while trying to balance a bag on her hip with one hand. Rybeka walked in behind her holding a large stack of papers.

"You hungry?" Holly asked.

"Starving." Trouble answered.

Holly started pulling food out and placed it down on Trouble's desk. "Mulch tells me this is a bad imitation of human Chinese food, but I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Rybeka, are you just going to stand there?" Trouble asked turning to her.

"Okay I have some information." Rybeka sat down and pulled a box of noodles from the middle of the desk. "Or more accurately, I _will_ have some information. A fairy called me saying she had been told I was sniffing around for information on Alek, and that she had some, but she wants something in exchange."

"Of course she does." Holly said.

"What does she want?" Trouble asked.

"Amnesty." Rybeka answered simply.

Trouble coughed after choking on his food. "What!"

Holly managed to stay at least slightly calmer than Trouble. "What's their name?"

"Isabelle Traydor. In my opinion she has been watching far too many old crime dramas. She's arranged a meeting and wants me to pass it off."

"She does realize you don't have the power to issue amnesty right?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, she probably realizes I'm working with you."

"How reliable is her information going to be." Trouble asked.

"Very." Rybeka assured them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter down. And a slight cliff hanger. Very, very slight one, but I can almost guarantee you don't know where I'm going with this.**

**And Maike was in this chapter. She is the main OC character in all of my other fanfictions. It didn't help that this was the period she was in jail, but I figured it out at the end. And Ariana's in the next chapter. Another of my OC characters. She has a bit part in one of my fanfictions. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know this?" Trouble asked.

Rybeka put her food down and started shifting through the stack of papers she was holding. "I pulled Foaly's file on her, and I recognized the description from one of the earlier police files on this case. A description of her appears in a lot of places, and eventually that was how I sorted real sightings of Alek from fake ones. She seems to be working with him-."

"Making her a conspirator to murder."

"No," She passed out packets to both Holly and Trouble. "This is a collection of all the police reports of murders connected to Alek, and any sightings of him I have decided to be true. Now, let us open our manuals to page 26."

They did.

"This is the first interview where someone describes Isabelle. As you can see it is not a murder, but the last robbery before he disappears off our scopes. She appears almost every time after this, but not at all before this. Now this was also right after you stepped up your investigation. I think she was picked up to keep Alek hidden."

"So just aiding and abetting a fugitive?"

"And probably something else we don't know about."

"I could live with that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alita pulled her hood further down over her head. Oyo had only confirmed her suspicions. She had to come here to get some answers. This was definitely not her favorite place to be. No one here could recognize her. Then she would have to get in to where she had been the last six years, start flashing her badge around, and that truly would not help her any.

This meant if at all possible she needed to avoid Usiku. He was the only person guaranteed to recognize her. Ariana had been keeping a close watch on Usiku, under Innes's orders. Innes had taken over the empire Maike had built ever since she had been thrown in prison. He had been watching everyone who was at one point the leader of a separate gang or triad Maike had united. Ariana had been watching Usiku so she would know what he had been doing.

Twins were really rare with fairies; Ariana and Innes were probably the only pair underground. Even though Alita had never before met Ariana that simple fact would help her. Innes's hair and eyes were blood red. So then were Ariana's most likely. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found an elf of just under 150 with blood red hair sitting at the bar.

"Ariana, right." Alita said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, and you are?" Ariana answered.

"No one of consequence."

Ariana closed her eyes for a minute. "Where have I heard that voice before?" She muttered almost inaudibly. "Ah, Alita Sobiat."

"Don't say that too loud." Alita warned.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around in over six years."

Alita sighed internally. Here we go. There was only one real way to change the conversation in the direction she wanted. She pulled out her badge, and the minute Ariana saw it her eyes went wide with fear. "Relax. If I were here to arrest you I would have done so years ago."

Ariana nodded her head. You couldn't argue with that logic.

"Usiku might be-"

"He's been sneaking around a lot. I've lost him a couple times. You want to actually talk to him. He's outside, two blocks down from here."

Alita was afraid of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You planning on me getting shot?" Rybeka asked looking down on the vest that was being strapped on her.

"Just a precaution. She has no reason to shoot you." Holly assured her.

"You sure about that?" Rybeka questioned turning around.

"Rybeka stopped moving." Trouble warned.

"Does this thing protect me against softnoses?"

"Yes, anything but a neutrino 3000, but those a restricted to special police squads. You won't be getting shot with one of those."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gun pressed against Usiku's head. He listened closely to the sound of the gun powering up. "If you wish to sneak up on me it would be best to invest in a new gun." Usiku said. "I'd recognize that 20 year old hunk a junk anywhere. I do wonder what you are doing here though, Alita."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Third chapter down. I think there'll only be two more. Not sure when I'll have time to put them up though. I'm in Grease for my school, and rehearsals are starting soon. Good-day people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't even attempted to start this chapter in forever, but forgive me. Here we go, another chapter of this.**

"Nice to see your skills are still sharp, Usiku." Alita said dropping her gun. "I need some help."

"Not gonna happen. Every time since you split you come here lookin' for help it almost gets me killed." Usiku replied.

"I almost got you killed twice." Alita corrected

"Every time it doesn't almost get me killed, it almost gets me caught." He revised

"Relax, I just need some information."

"I guess I could help you with that."

"Jason Alek, name mean anything to you?"

"Never heard of him."

"I doubt that. The guy's got an illegal gun, and I'm bettin' it came from you."

"Could've come from Oyo."

"I suggest you start telling me the truth. See this?" She pulled out her badge. "I'm LEP now, have been for a couple years, and the information I have on you is enough to put you away for years."

Alita's phone chose that moment to ring. She didn't even glance at the caller ID as she flipped it open. "Captain Alita Sobiat here, what do you need?"

Trouble's voice came through the speaker "Make sure you ask about an Isabelle Traydor."

"Yeah of course." She hung up the phone and turned back to Usiku.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My husband." She lied. It was not the best idea to tell him it was Major Kelp, he would shut up immediately.

"You're not married?"

"A lot can change in ten years. You didn't even know I was LEP."

"True."

Alita's phone rang yet again. And it was Trouble, again. "Hey, what do you need?"

"You need to get back here, now."

"I'll try, but I'm kinda working."

"If you could call what you're doing work."

"Yeah, bye." She hung up the phone and turned back toward Usiku. "Okay, so you're off the hook."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rybeka stood on what appeared to be a deserted city block. "So Trouble, What've you set up around here?"

"We've got snipers on every block, Holly and I are both here, Foaly's watching all the cameras on this and surrounding blocks, and Alita and a couple of her…" He trailed off looking for the right word.

"Non-LEP-Payroll friends." Holly supplied.

"Bounty hunters?"

"If you prefer to call them that, yes."

"I see her." Foaly said. "She's rounding the corner……now"

"Quiet everyone." Trouble ordered.

"Um, Trouble," Rybeka started, "She's got a gun."

"Of course she has a gun, now quiet."

"You think she's going to shoot me."

"She has no reason to shoot you."

"Trouble you've got to get her quiet." Holly said. "Isabelle going to notice her lips moving soon."

"Rybeka," Trouble started. "Shut up or I will shoot you myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I haven't slept in three days, try me."

Trouble, hearing no response, relaxed. "Okay, now go up and meet her."

_I know that, I'm not stupid_ Rybeka thought, but didn't dare say it aloud. "Isabelle, I presume."

"Of course." Isabelle replied. She pulled out a folder with numerous papers stuffed in it.

"Hand it to me."

"I need to see the amnesty papers." Isabelle said.

"Right here." Rybeka said pulling them out of the bag slung over her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A car carrying Rybeka, Trouble and Holly pulled into Police Plaza. "What are we doing back at Police Plaza?" Rybeka asked.

"You've done your part Rybeka. Now leave the rest to us." Trouble said.

Rybeka could see no point in arguing so pulled open the door and slid out. She had a back up plan anyway. As soon as the car had turned a corner she waved her hand and yelled "Taxi!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble looked down off the roof of a building at 54th and 60th. Holly was directly across the street and four stories down, on the ground; Foaly was watching all cameras, and about forty other officers were scattered throughout a three block radius. They hadn't completely closed off this area for fear off tipping of Alek. Trouble wasn't going to let him disappear again. But, with civilians around precautions had to be taken, guns were not allowed to be turned up past half power and no one was to shoot unless there was a clear shot.

Trouble was mentally checking the positions of all his men, something he had been doing at least once every five minutes for the past twenty, when Foaly interrupted his train of thought. "Kelp, Rybeka Tusitala just showed up."

"What is she doing here?"

"Ask her yourself. I just flipped her wire on."

"Rybeka, I told you to stay put."

"And when do I ever listen to you?" She replied.

"Fair point," He conceded, "But stay put and don't do anything stupid. Clear?"

"Yes." Rybeka said.

"Okay, everyone check in. What've we got?"

"I see nothin' Major." Alita said watching one exit to the block.

"Nothing on cameras." Foaly said.

"Nothing here." Holly said watching another exit.

A couple minutes later Rybeka spoke. "Trouble I see him. Just left his house."

"Alita-" Trouble started but was cut off.

"Corporal Elthea, you're following him right?"

"Yeah." Elthea replied.

"Try to get him to run past me."

"That sends him right past me. I can get him easier." Rybeka said.

"Rybeka, no way. You have no police training." Trouble's eyes darted around trying to locate Alek. There he was but Rybeka wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"What's going on?" Trouble asked. "I can't find Rybeka."

"She was shot." Holly said.

"She's not-"

"No I've got a strong pulse." Elthea cut him off.

"And Alek?"

He didn't have to wait long for his answer. "Jason Alek, you are under arrest." Alita said.

Trouble went down four flights of steps and outside onto the street just in time to see a LEP car leave the block toward Police Plaza.

"Hey Trouble." Said a voice behind him. "You did well."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Holly." Trouble said turning to face her.

"Hey Kelp! How much time do I get off for this?" Alita asked.

"Time off? Funny Sobiat."

"I'm serious. I've been puttin' in triple over time for the past week."

"I guess you can have the rest of the day off. Your entire team too."

"Thanks Major." She said turning and walking away.

"I want you back at nine a.m tomorrow though." He called after her.

"Fine."

"I get more time off than them though, right?" Holly asked.

"What are you going to do with time off?" Trouble asked.

"You're right. I'll have nothing to do."

"So you're going to help me with the paperwork. There's going to be extra with Rybeka getting shot. I hope she listens to me now."

"She's not going to."

"Probably not."

"The paperwork?"

"Fine I'll help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: most of that at the end there was me trying to have more than the like 330 the original part was. So now I'm at like 550. **


End file.
